Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: This is a direct sequel to Dimensional Collision Madness! Alzarax returns with a vengeance as he evolved into a new form and seeking revenge on the heroes that destroyed his reputation. Now a slightly reluctant Jenny Wakeman must lead a small ragtag group of Nicktoon heroes and some new ones including Rocko, Ren & Stimpy and the long-forgotten returnee Doug Funnie into battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is my newest story, Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The direct sequel to Dimensional Collision Madness! Exactly a month later, Alzarax returns with a BIG vengeance. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Exactly a Month Later!

Not that long ago, exactly a month has passed since the inter-dimensional heroes had defeated their greatest foe, Alzarax.

They had thought that their troubles would be over within a split second.

However, the supernatural mastermind would be coming back with a vengeance. Sooner than expected.

Jimmy Neutron, one of the four founders and main leader of the inter-dimensional team, was busy doing one of his favorite hobbies besides hanging with his best friends and wooing Cindy Vortex, inventing.

"Alright. My Neutron Feedback transmitter should be up and ready soon." Jimmy explained.

Goddard, Jimmy's robot dog and most prized succession gave him a towel rag.

"Thanks, boy." Jimmy said.

Goddard barked happily.

Jimmy looked upon at the picture that he and his friends took with their inter-dimensional pals a month ago.

"Come to think of it, we have not heard much from our friends from other worlds…" Jimmy explained.

"Better check up on what they're doing." Jimmy said.

Then, the alarms began to sound on Jimmy's giant monitor screen.

"Something's alarming!" Jimmy hollered.

Jimmy began to search on the database.

"The monitor is now showing the main reason of it though..." Jimmy explained.

Goddard began to bark loudly.

"What's wrong, Goddard?" Jimmy asked.

Then, something caught Jimmy's eye.

"Dark clouds…" Jimmy said.

Jimmy headed outside of his clubhouse.

"But…how?" Jimmy asked.

"So, we meet again, Jimmy Neutron." A voice said.

"That voice…" Jimmy said.

The shadowy image has appeared and Jimmy recognized it immediately.

"Alzarax?" Jimmy asked.

Alzarax divisibly grinned.

"But, that logically impossible. We defeated you a month ago." Jimmy explained.

Alzarax began to laugh.

"Well, maybe you should get your brain checked. You see, like you humans and other life forms, I got through a new shape and form. In other words, I have evolved." Alzarax explained.

"Into Delta Alzarax." Alzarax continued.

"Delta Alzarax? You've evolved?" Jimmy asked.

Alzarax snickered.

"I'll let you have a taste of my power." Alzarax explained.

Alzarax then unleashed a very powerful attack on Jimmy.

Jimmy managed to protect himself with a force shield.

"That was close." Jimmy said.

Then, Alzarax came behind Jimmy.

"A little _too _close if I say so." Alzarax explained.

Jimmy's eyes widened a bit.

Alzarax began to summon his fury as he vaporized the boy genius.

Jimmy was trapped in a card.

"You're indeed the unlucky one, Jimmy Neutron." Alzarax explained.

"Now, to deal with the rest of those overbites." Alzarax continued.

Alzarax then went inside of a portal.

* * *

Then, Jimmy's Neutron Recaller began to beep on the town of Amity Park, particularly in Danny Fenton's house.

"The Neutron Recaller is beeping! Something must have happened to Jimmy!" Danny hollered.

Then, Danny's family consulted him.

Danny was confused.

"You must answer the call of heroism, Danny." Jack Fenton explained.

"Help your friend, sweetheart." Maddie Fenton said.

"We'll be waiting for you." Jazz Fenton explained.

Danny nodded his head.

"Going Ghost!" Danny hollered.

Danny immediately transformed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom.

"I'll be back before dinner." Danny said.

Danny immediately left his room.

"Okay. For sure, something came up in Jimmy's world. But, what?" Danny asked.

"Funny you should asked, Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom." Alzarax replied.

Alzarax appeared in front of Danny.

"Alzarax!" Danny hollered.

"Surprise, surprise." Alzarax said.

"But, it can't be! We defeated you!" Danny hollered.

Alzarax snickered.

"Well, seeing is believing." Alzarax said.

"Witness the power of my new form!" Alzarax hollered.

Alzarax multiply by 20 as he ambushed the half-human/half-ghost.

Danny felled to the ground.

Danny then went back to his standard human self.

Sam Manson, Danny's girlfriend and Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend witnessed the entire thing.

"Danny!" Sam hollered.

Sam and Tucker ran to Danny's side.

"Is that Alzarax?" Tucker asked.

"Run, guys…" Danny said, in a very weak manner.

Then, Alzarax held three blank cards.

"Now, rest in peace." Alzarax explained.

A bright light blinded Danny, Sam and Tucker.

As a result, the trio was trapped in the cards.

"Now, I guess there is more to be done." Alzarax said.

* * *

Alzarax then jumped into numerous universes, trapping heroes like the Penguins, Po, Otto and Reggie Rocket and several others in blank cards. Entering the same fate as Jimmy and Danny.

"All of the heroes should have been captured." Alzarax explained.

"Unless…some of them were the lucky ones!" Alzarax hollered.

Alzarax growled as he flew off.

"I must capture them to complete my collection." Alzarax explained.

* * *

In Tremorton City, Jenny Wakeman was sleeping in class, unaware of the sudden disappearance of her multi-dimensional friends.

Then, Jenny woke up to the sound of distress.

"Trouble!" Jenny hollered.

Jenny flew off.

"Jenny!" Brad hollered.

"Wait up, my darling!" Sheldon hollered.

Brad and Sheldon followed her trail.

* * *

"Mom! What's the switch?" Jenny asked.

"Particularly something, XJ-9." Dr. Nora Wakeman replied.

"Due to the fact that I was half-asleep." Jenny explained.

Dr. Wakeman glared at her daughter as she sheepishly smiled.

Dr. Wakeman began to search for the analysis.

Brad, Sheldon and Brad's little brother, Tuck arrived on the scene.

"So, what are we dealing with this time, Jen?" Brad asked.

"Vexus? Or the Clusters?" Tuck asked.

"Whatever it is, I'll protect you, Jenny!" Sheldon hollered.

"Honestly, I can't really tell on what we are dealing with." Jenny said.

Then, Jenny's pigtails began to beep.

"XJ-9?" Dr. Wakeman asked.

"Something's coming. Something big." Jenny replied.

Then, shadowy images appeared in the sky.

"Huh. You were right, Jenny." Brad said.

The shadowy images went charging at Jenny and the gang.

"Aw man. This is not my day at all." Jenny explained.

Then, Jenny and her friends minus her mother had vanished.

"The images disappeared. But, where are XJ-9 and the kids?" Dr. Wakeman said.

* * *

"Jenny! Jenny!" Brad hollered.

Jenny began to wake up.

"Huh? Where in the world are we…?" Jenny asked.

"Sounds like you came through, Jenny." Tak replied.

"Tak!" Jenny hollered.

"The Turtles!" Jenny hollered.

"Hey there!" Michelangelo hollered.

"SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward!" Jenny hollered.

"Jenny!" SpongeBob and Patrick hollered in unison.

"_Great_." Squidward said, sarcastically.

"Timmy, Bessie, Dudley, Kitty, Korra, Asami, Manny, Frida, Zim, Dib, Otis, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle and Sanjay and Craig too!" Jenny hollered.

"Nice to see you, Jenny!" Asami hollered.

"Hey, Korra. Did you cut your hair or what?" Jenny asked.

"Sure did." Korra replied.

"She looks really cute with short hair." Asami explained.

"B-babe. Cut it out." Korra said.

Jenny was bewildered.

"Are you guys in a relationship?" Jenny asked.

"The answer is yes." Donatello replied.

"And I can't believe I actually lost seniorita." El Tigre explained.

"We were never dating, Manny." Korra pointed out.

"So, have you heard that Alzarax is back?" Otis asked.

Jenny and her friends were shocked.

"Alzarax is back?!" Jenny asked, being alarmed.

"Yeah." Frida replied.

"But…most of us defeated him…" Jenny explained.

"Turns out he came back with vengeance. Which is he why he kidnapped Jimmy, Danny and the others." Timmy said.

"Jimmy, Danny and the others were kidnapped?" Jenny asked.

"Trapped in cards." Raphael replied.

"The worst case to happen to anyone."Dudley explained.

"Worst kind." Kitty added.

"Mr. Krabs, Sandy and even Gary got captured too." SpongeBob explained.

"Guess we were the lucky ones that Alzarax did not capture yet." Leonardo explained.

"Which why explains the very small group of heroes around." Sanjay explained.

Jenny was stunned at the least.

"What is his motive this time...?" Jenny asked.

"We don't know for sure. But, it's rather deadly." Dib replied.

"It's just _him_." Zim said.

"So you have arrived safely, Jenny Wakeman." A lovely voice said.

Jenny blinked.

"Who is this?" Jenny asked.

"That's Altravla. The nature spirit that had saved all of us from doom." Brad replied.

"What a lovely name..." Jenny said.

"Glad you think so." Altravla said.

* * *

Then, the Neutron Recaller began to beep through the entire very small band of heroes.

Then, a holographic image of Jimmy appeared.

"I-it's Jimmy!" The Nicktoons hollered in unison.

"I could care less." Squidward said.

"Agreed." Zim said.

"Everyone. I'm glad that you had survived the outcome." Jimmy explained.

"Barely." Mr. Blik said.

Gordon smacked Blik.

"Quiet, Blik." Gordon said.

"Bighead is trying to speak." Waffle explained.

"I have not much time to stay afloat forever. As you may have realized it, Alzarax is back. However, he evolved into a new form." Jimmy explained.

"A new form?" Jenny asked.

"He is quite deadlier than I had previously thought." Jimmy replied.

The Nicktoons were wondering about that.

"Exactly." Cosmo said.

"An upgrade or sequel will always outshine the first one." Wanda explained.

"In order to face off the newly-evolved Alzarax, you must gather a new breed of heroes to join your small group." Jimmy explained.

"New heroes like us before?" Craig asked.

"Jenny, I want you to lead them for a brief moment." Jimmy explained.

"M-me?" Jenny asked.

Jimmy then delivered a copy of his Neutron Feedback transmitter to Jenny.

"If you need advice, don't hesitate to call on me to help out." Jimmy explained.

"I believe in you, Jenny. In all of you." Jimmy said.

Jimmy then vanished.

* * *

"So, we have to find new heroes located in..." Korra said.

"Um, what is this place again?" Korra asked.

"In NanoZone, the enhanced version of Nano Space." Altravla replied.

Jenny was afraid at the very least.

"No, no, no! I can't lead a team!" Jenny hollered.

"Relax, Jenny. It can't be _that _bad." Bessie said.

"To be fair, Danny _did_ lead the team for a brief moment during our battle with the Mawgu on Volcano Island." Timmy explained.

Jenny was feeling a lot of pressure within her.

"I just can't..." Jenny said.

"We'll be glad if you lead us through this, Jenny." Tak said.

All of the heroes nodded their heads at Jenny.

"You guys..." Jenny said.

"Come on, Jenny." Brad said.

Jenny smiled with newfound courage.

"Okay. You had me at 'lead'. I promised that I won't let you down." Jenny said.

"I'll be in your service if needed." Altravla explained.

"Let's find us some new heroes!" Jenny hollered.

"Yeah!" The Nicktoons hollered in unison.

"Not interested at all." Squidward commented.

"Same here." Zim said.

Therefore, the small band of Nicktoon heroes, led by Jenny Wakeman had begun their traverse on NanoZone. Hoping to gained new friends to joined their ranks.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? No ideas will be welcome as I am doing this story MY way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter, Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The team step foot into NanoZone as they begin their search to find new recruitments. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: NanoZone Adventure!

* * *

The Nicktoons began to observe a large swam of infesters in the clear view.

"Sounds like we have trouble coming…" Korra said.

"I'll say…" Jenny said.

The enemy came out of the ship.

"What are they?" Leonardo asked.

"Our new foes, it seems." Donatello replied.

"They looked like evolved versions of the Excarders." Timmy said.

"Well, _that's_ comfortably better." Bessie said.

"Dead territory it seems." Patrick explained.

The Nicktoons began to watch the newly-enhanced Excarders scanned the entire area.

"They could be looking for us." Asami explained.

"_You_ think?" Raphael asked.

Then, Tak found something interesting.

"See something, Tak?" Otis asked.

"Yeah…two beavers along with a Chihuahua and a red cat." Tak replied.

"Two beavers along with a Chihuahua and a red cat?" Michelangelo asked.

"Well, in any case, we better go saved their skins before the new Excarders can cream them." Jenny explained.

The Nicktoons agreed.

"I would rather see those guys get pinned down at the least." Squidward explained.

"Exactly my point." Zim said.

"Let's go bust some Excarders!" SpongeBob hollered.

The Nicktoons went to charged ahead.

* * *

The Neo-Excarders began to cornered Norbert and Daggett Beaver along with Ren Hoek and Stimpy Cat.

"Uh, friends of yours, Dag?" Norbert asked.

"I don't think so. Haven't seen them before." Daggett replied.

"Friends of yours, Norb?" Daggett asked.

"Not that I should know of." Norbert replied.

The Neo-Excarders came a bit closer.

"Get away from us!" Norbert and Daggett hollered in unison.

"Stay back! My pal Stimpy has tutelage of gas and I'm not afraid to use it!" Ren hollered, firing Stimpy like a gun.

"You tell them, Ren!" Stimpy hollered.

Stimpy was confused.

"Wait. What?" Stimpy asked.

The Nicktoons arrived in the scene.

"Alright, clowns! Show's over!" Jenny hollered.

The Nicktoons attacked with ease.

Ren, Stimpy, Norbert and Daggett were wildly impressed.

"Wow. Just wow." Daggett said.

"You said it, brother." Norbert said.

The Neo-Excarders evacuated.

* * *

"We showed them whose boss." Sanjay said.

"Those chumps were no match." Craig explained.

"You guys alright?" Jenny asked.

The quartet nodded their heads.

"We're fine. Thank you." Stimpy replied.

The Nicktoons nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't call it saving…" Zim said.

"Hey! You sound a lot like me!" Daggett hollered.

Zim was annoyed.

"**YOU **sound like me!" Zim hollered.

"Now, now. Don't mind my little bro. He's a little slop-sided." Norbert explained.

"Nice, bro." Daggett said.

"I'm Stimpy! And this is my best buddy, Ren!" Stimpy hollered, introducing himself and Ren to his teammates.

"Strong grip." Otis said.

"Trust me. You will get used to it." Ren explained.

"I'm Norbert. And that runt of the litter is my little brother, Daggett." Norbert said, introducing himself and Daggett to the team.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Daggett said.

"A pleasure. I'm Jenny Wakeman, the replacement leader of this small bunch here." Jenny said, introducing herself and her friends to their new comrades.

"Thanks again for the save." Daggett said.

"No problem. We couldn't let those goons get a hold of you." Dudley said.

"Otherwise, something bad would have happened to you guys." Kitty added.

The beaver brothers and Ren and Stimpy agreed.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed this yet, but, a renowned mastermind named Alzarax wants to do everything that he can to destroy the multiverse along with the rest of us." Frida explained.

"Alzarax?" Daggett asked.

"Somehow, that does not sound good." Norbert explained.

"Can we join you to fight this baloney?" Norbert asked.

The Nicktoons nodded their heads.

"The more, the merrier!" Jenny replied.

"Hooray! We have new friends!" SpongeBob hollered.

"Alzarax or whatever his name is, better watch out!" Daggett hollered.

Jenny began to have a worried state.

"Jenny?" Brad asked.

"I still don't know if I'm cut out for this leader business. But, I think Jimmy might give some advice." Jenny replied.

* * *

Jenny began to flick the switch for the Neutron Feedback transmitter.

The holographic Jimmy appeared.

"Hey there, everyone! How is your progress?" Jimmy asked.

"Great, Jimmy! We've found some new recruits already!" Bessie replied.

"Some who seemed fun enough." Patrick explained.

Stimpy eagerly waved to Jimmy.

"Don't draw any attention, eediot." Ren said.

Then, Jimmy noticed Jenny's expression.

"Anything up, Jenny?" Jimmy asked.

Jenny went back in tune.

"S-sorry. It's just that do you lead so well?" Jenny asked.

Jimmy scratched his well.

"Honestly, I don't really know. Just skills I guess." Jimmy replied.

"However, it may be different for you. You just have to find that answer in you. Find it and you might discover it." Jimmy replied.

Jenny then had a moment of thought,

"Find it and I might discover it, huh?" Jenny asked.

"I know that you will find it, Jenny." Jimmy replied.

Then, Jimmy vanished.

* * *

"Have you guys noticed that area…?" Blik asked.

"What area?" Squidward asked.

"That one." Gordon replied.

The Nicktoons looked upon it.

"Looks like a town of some sort." Dib explained.

"Weird. Like super weird." Waffle added.

"We better check it out." Jenny explained.

The Nicktoons ventured ahead to the next area in NanoZone.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**

**A note to guest reviewers; I appreciated the ideas, but do NOT make me used them every time. I was clear that I am not accepting ideas. This is MY story. If you want to add random ideas, put it in YOUR vision. Either you read it from MY VISION or don't read it at all. And never RUSH creativity. Yes, it takes time and I'm well aware of that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter, Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The team arrived in the local town of Bluffington, home of local everyday meek Doug Funnie. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dear Journal, hi. It's me, Doug.

* * *

In the town of Bluffington, local resident, Doug Funnie was writing into his journal.

"Dear Journal, hi. It's me again, Doug." Doug thought, writing into his journal.

"I'm starting 8th grade in a couple of days and honestly…I'm very nervous about re-starting school from scratch again…" Doug thought.

"Roger's still giving me trouble as usual." Doug thought.

Then, Doug drew little hearts over his good friend, Patti Mayonnaise.

"And I'm finally with the girl of my dreams…Patti Mayonnaise." Doug thought.

Doug then breathed in a little as he petted his pet dog and best non-human friend, Porkchop.

"The way I looked at things, this does not seem like Bluffington at all." Doug thought.

"Hey, Doug! Honk honk!" Skeeter Valentine hollered.

"Hey, Skeet!" Doug hollered, greeting his best friend.

"Does Bluffington seem a bit off to you?" Skeeter asked.

Porkchop nodded.

"Kind of…Porkchop seems so." Doug replied.

"Come to think of it, Bluffington is very quiet than usual." Doug explained.

Then, Doug, Skeeter and Porkchop heard something.

"Hey, man. Did you hear that?" Skeeter asked.

"A little. It could be Roger though." Doug replied.

Then, a cyborg appeared out of nowhere.

"T-that's not Roger." Doug said.

The cyborg's eyes beaconed deep red.

"Why did it eyes went red?" Skeeter asked.

The cyborg began to terrorize everything in sight.

"Holy cow! This is crazy, man!" Skeeter hollered.

The cyborg began to chase around Doug, Skeeter and even Porkchop.

"Aw man. What will someone will do in a time like this…?" Doug asked.

Then, Doug thought of something.

"I know!" Doug hollered.

Doug then undergo through one of his alter-egos.

"Uh...Doug...?" Skeeter asked.

"I am not this person that you called Doug. For I am Quailman." Doug replied, portraying his alter-ego, Quailman.

Porkchop played along, as he began to portray at Quaildog, Quailman's sidekick.

"Are you alright, man?" Skeeter asked.

Quailman and Quaildog stand clear of the cyborg.

"Prepare to face the power of the quail." Quailman said.

Quailman pulled a rope.

He and Quaildog worked together to tied up the cyborg.

"Hey, that actually sounds like fun, man! Sliver Skeeter is a coming!" Skeeter hollered, putting silver paint on his skin.

Skeeter was now Silver Skeeter.

"Hey, Quailman. Is he getting to?" Silver Skeeter asked.

Quailman spaced out for a second.

"I don't know. It's possible though." Quailman replied.

Then, the cyborg's eyes beaconed again.

"That does not sound too good." Quailman said.

"Nope." Silver Skeeter said.

The cyborg began to rampaged again.

* * *

The Nicktoons began to witnessed.

"Great. Already in this weird place and a cyborg goes berserk." Raphael commented.

"We've got to helped out them! Come on!" Jenny hollered.

Therefore, the heroes sprung into action again.

The team attacked the cyborg.

Quailman, Quaildog and Sliver Skeeter were rather amazed.

"So cool." Doug said.

"Totally." Skeeter said.

Then, the heroes began to realized the shape of the cyborg.

"Wait a minute. That's Jimmy." Leonardo said.

"Alzarax must have taken control of his soul." Asami said.

Jenny slightly gritted.

"That fiend…" Jenny said.

"He is going to pay." Jenny confirmed.

The Nicktoons worked very hard together to take down the Jimmy cyborg, known as Saigon.

Saigon was defeated as Jimmy's soul returned.

* * *

"Jimmy's soul must have gone back." Tak explained.

"That means we can still have contact with him." Kitty said.

The Nicktoons agreed.

"That's a huge sign, I guess." Daggett said.

"For sure." Norbert said.

Jenny slightly turned to Doug, Skeeter and Porkchop.

"Are you three alright?" Jenny asked.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." Doug replied.

"You guys were awesome!" Skeeter hollered.

Porkchop agreed instantly with Skeeter.

"Are those getups part of a gag or something?" Korra asked.

"Well, I-I wouldn't actually called it a gag or something." Doug replied.

"What you saw there was no make-belief game. It's reality." Asami explained.

Doug and Skeeter were dead-shocked.

"You mean that cyborg was too? Everything is not what it seems?" Skeeter asked.

The Nicktoons nodded.

"And removed those costumes! It feels ridiculous just looking at them!" Donatello hollered.

Doug, Skeeter and Porkchop immediately removed their getup.

"There must some normal stuff that you can used..." Jenny said.

"I have my paddleball." Skeeter said.

"And I have...a slingshot...great..." Doug said.

"They're perfect! Use that!" Jenny hollered.

"Oh, there is a big baddie who wants to take over the grand system of worlds. Yours might be next." Dudley explained.

Kitty then jabbed Dudley in the chest.

"Dudley!" Kitty hollered.

"Just saying." Dudley said.

Doug, Skeeter and Porkchop did not like the sound of that.

"Do you mind if we tagged along with you guys?" Doug asked.

"Of course it is! We need the help we can get to stop Alzarax in his tracks!" SpongeBob replied.

"Welcome aboard, new teammates!" Patrick hollered.

"Let's go, team!" Jenny hollered.

The Nicktoons continued on their adventure through NanoZone.

* * *

"Dear journal. Just giving to prep before writing it. Porkchop, Skeet and I met some new companions. One is them is a Sponge, a robot, a Starfish and four giant turtles. We're going to help them stop a big thing. Sounds fun, I think. I am really going to missed Patti though." Doug thought.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? **

**I am so sorry that it TOOK WAY LONGER TO UPDATE. A long has been going on through my personal life.**

**What you read was the return of an old friend after the hands of Disney. The events of Disney's Doug, were slightly retcon, making it as it never happened in the first place. Such as no mention of Guy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is the long-awaited fourth chapter to Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The heroes had entered in a very vast swamp in NanoZone while gaining new friends and finding danger along the way. Hope yo****u enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Swamp-a-fifed!

* * *

The Nicktoons were seen walking in a swamp.

"Boy, this stench is really strong." SpongeBob explained.

"I know. I could almost feel my insides kicking in." Patrick added.

Patrick tried to hold it in.

"Good idea, buddy." SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob tried to hold it in as well.

"Um, we haven't actually introduced ourselves properly back there, have we?" Doug asked.

"Hi. My name is Doug. Doug Funnie." Doug said, introducing himself to his newfound friends.

"I'm Skeeter Valentine! Doug's best friend! Honk honk!" Skeeter hollered, introducing himself to his new friends.

"And this is my dog, Porkchop." Doug said, introducing Porkchop to the Nicktoons.

Porkchop barked happily.

Jenny smiled.

"I hope we won't caused any trouble for you." Doug explained.

"No, don't worry about a thing! We're glad to have you on board!" Jenny hollered.

Then, Jenny's pigtails began to beep.

"Um, your pigtails..." Doug said.

"Yeah. Don't worry, this happens a lot." Jenny explained.

"I...I could feel other heroes close by." Jenny continued.

The Nicktoons were surprised.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Close by." Jenny replied.

"I see two green ducks, a wallaby and a kid with purple hair." Jenny explained.

"Wallaby. That's a funny name." Patrick explained.

"Well, we better catch up to them!" Raphael hollered.

"Hooray! New friends!" SpongeBob hollered.

The heroes then made their way to catch up with their soon-to-be comrades.

* * *

Further away, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Rocko and Tommy Pickles were trekking along the swamp.

"Crickey, this stench is not doing me so well." Rocko explained.

"I know the feeling. My brother Dil is better suited for this situation." Tommy explained.

"I don't know, this feel really great by the way you look at things." SwaySway explained.

"Exactly, pal. We're used to this. This is Pondgea after all. Although, it does not seem like Pondgea." Buhdeuce explained.

The Nicktoons have finally caught up with the new arrivals.

"Hey! You people! Hey!" Dudley hollered.

"There are others besides us on this swamp! What a relief!" Tommy hollered.

The heroes ran to their new comrades.

"It looks like you were caught on the same situation as us." El Tigre explained.

"You are right on that." Buhdeuce said.

"I'm SwaySway! And this is my best bap, Buhdeuce!" SwaySway hollered, introducing himself and Buhdeuce to their new friends.

"A pleasure, good gents." Buhdeuce said.

"My name is Tommy Pickles, a 5th grade aspiring filmmaker." Tommy said, introducing himself to his newfound friends.

"And my name is Rocko. G'day, mates." Rocko said, introducing himself to his newfound friends.

"It's so nice to meet all of you." Jenny commented.

"I have an idea! Let's go together!" Jenny hollered, being her normal optimistic self.

Tommy, Rocko, SwaySway and Buhdeuce immediately agreed to it.

"Sure." Tommy said.

"Good! Because we need the help we can get to fight off Alzarax!" Jenny hollered.

Rocko and Tommy looked a bit frightened.

"Alzarax?" Rocko asked.

"Who is that?" Tommy asked.

"We're in!" SwaySway and Buhdeuce hollered in unison.

Tommy and Rocko eventually give in.

"I know I'm going to regret this very soon." Tommy commented.

"Me too." Rocko said.

* * *

Therefore, the Nicktoons continued their way on the trenched swamp.

"So, Doug. How does it feel to be back to go back to your roots after the hands of the Mouse House?" SwaySway asked.

"I don't know. Fine, I guess." Doug replied.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be **TOO** modest about it." Buhdeuce commented.

Doug was a bit surprised.

"W-what do you mean...?" Doug asked.

"Disney ruined you! The horror of what they did!" Buhdeuce replied.

"They were nice...at best..." Doug explained.

"Dude, don't tried to deny the fact that the Mouse House ruined your show." SwaySway explained.

"Your show was a great one until the Mouse House grabbed their stringy and grubby hands on them!" Buhdeuce hollered.

"We can forgive them for making great movies! But, we cannot forgive them for taking one of our own!" SwaySway hollered.

"They changed everything that made your show popular! Such as giving you nine hairs, a long-sleeved green shirt and black sneakers!" Buhdeuce hollered.

"They even cut Patti's hair to make her look like a boy! They gave your buddy here a purple vest for no apparent reason! They made your nemesis rich and had a lower reflect on his ways! The show went downhill due to the appearance of your 'younger sister!'" Buhdeuce hollered.

"For shame." SwaySway said.

"I-it was wasn't all that bad..." Doug said.

"They may have a point, man." Skeeter said.

"I think that the Mouse House should have given the episodes that they made on the channel that originated from to air for a redub and for reruns. That way, we wouldn't be playing 'who owns who?'" Buhdeuce explained.

"Exactly." SwaySway said.

"Plus, they gave you a horrible timeslot." SwaySway added.

"SwaySway, do you think _Disney_ will gain the rights to _our_ show?" Buhdeuce asked.

SwaySway and Buhdeuce then looked at the audience.

"And don't even give them ideas about it!" SwaySway hollered.

* * *

Then, Chadbot appeared in front of the heroes in a screen.

"It's Mr. Chadbot!" SpongeBob hollered.

"Hi, Mr. Chadbot!" Patrick hollered.

"Long time no see, Chadbot!" Timmy and Tak hollered in unison.

"Likewise. I'm glad I was able to contact you." Chadbot explained.

"I found something interesting." Chadbot confirmed.

"Like what, Chadbot?" Leonardo asked.

"Have you heard of the Silcer Rangers X?" Chadbot asked.

The Nicktoons were quite surprised of the name.

"Not that we've known of. We have heard about the Excarder Rangers X though." Frida replied.

"They are on your way. Some of Alzarax's prisoners are on the loose." Chadbot explained.

The heroes were shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Chadbot confirmed.

Chadbot then signed off.

"Wait, Mr. Chadbot!" Jenny hollered.

* * *

Then, something ambushed the heroes.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Asami asked.

"Somehow." Michelangelo replied.

"What was that?" Raphael asked.

The Slicer Rangers X going by the names of Jeff, Ticci Toby, Nina, Smile Dog, Jane and Sally have arrived.

"Hey there, targets." Jeff replied.

"_You're _the Slicer Rangers X Chadbot mentioned?" Donatello asked.

"Exactly right." Nina replied.

"Our boss made it clear to have you exterminated. We're going to do just that." Jane explained.

The Slicer Rangers X then cornered the heroes.

The heroes did not see that coming.

"Give us a warning, why don't you?" Daggett asked.

The Nicktoons then banded together.

"Expose them!" Jenny hollered.

"Finally! A sign of attack!" Raphael hollered.

The Nicktoons then banded together to defeat their foes with everything they got.

"Eat some bread, chumps!" SwaySway and Buhdeuce hollered in unison, rapidly firing their bread at their opponents with their bread cannon and bread bazooka.

The Slicer Rangers X was no match for the unbeatable team.

Then, multiple monsters emerged.

"I guess those are Alzarax's prisoners." Norbert said.

"No kidding." Squidward said.

"Vicious elemental monsters." Donatello said.

Then, Chadbot arrived on the scene.

"Chadbot!" Timmy hollered.

"Told you I would arrive." Chadbot explained.

The monsters cornered the heroes.

Then, Chadbot took out a very creative staff of his to bashed the monsters.

The Nicktoons were quite surprised.

"Whoa, Chadbot!" Dudley hollered.

"Surprised, I'm guessing?" Chadbot asked.

"A _whole_ lot!" El Tigre replied.

"You might need some high-functioned gadgets if you're going to advanced through NanoZone and fight off Alzarax." Chadbot explained.

"Gadgets?" The Nicktoons asked in unison.

Chadbot nodded his head.

"I'm setting course for Volcano Island." Chadbot replied.

Chadbot then transported himself and the very small ragtag group of Nicktoon heroes to Volcano Island for the meantime.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Again, I am sorry for taking so long. I had lost my USB with the chapter. So I had to start from scratch on a new one. **

**If you planned to rushed me again or give me unnecessary ideas to make this story 'better', I will cancelled the story altogether. I am doing eleven chapters. NO MORE THAN THAT! Yeah, I'm speaking to you, guest reviewers.**

**The next and last heroes will appeared is CatDog, Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Aang(his younger self and not his older self seen in The Legend of Korra.), Ickis, Rudy Tabootie and Snap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is the long-awaited fifth chapter to Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The heroes returned to Volcano Island, where they are unexpectedly teamed with their enemies, claiming to Altravla that they have 'changed'. Hope yo****u enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hidden Puddles of 'Trust'!

* * *

The heroes and Chadbot have arrived on the center of Volcano Island.

"Alright. We should be nearing the lair very soon." Chadbot explained.

"This is a whole island?" SwaySway asked.

"This is my first time seeing this place." Doug explained.

"Mine too." Tommy added.

"Pretty neat." Skeeter said.

Then, a signal appeared in Jenny's system.

It was Altravla.

"Altravla!" Jenny hollered.

"Jenny, everyone, I have some news." Altravla explained.

"News?" The heroes asked in unison.

"What sort of news if I may ask?" Jenny asked.

"New members." Altravla replied.

"New members?" Kitty asked.

"They'll be here soon." Altravla replied.

Altravla then vanished.

"Exactly, what does Altravla mean by that?" Donatello asked.

"Probably to bust our laughing system." Raphael replied.

Then, several foes that some of our heroes knew including Vexus, Denzel Crocker, Black Cuevo, Voltura, Lady Gobbler and Plankton.

"Aw man." Timmy said.

"Crocker?" Cosmo and Wanda asked in unison.

"Plankton?" SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward asked in unison.

"Surprise?" Plankton asked.

"I know I am." Crocker explained.

"Mrs. Aves and Mrs. Aves!" El Tigre and Frida hollered in unison.

"And..." El Tigre said.

"Zoe Aves!" El Tigre hollered, with hearts.

Black Cuevo winked at El Tigre.

"Hey Manny." Black Cuevo said.

"You got some nerve, Zoe...!" Frida hollered.

"Zoe! Don't make talk with the enemy!" Voltura, also known as Carmeltia Aves hollered.

Carmeltia slapped her daughter in the head.

"Yes, mother." Black Cuevo said.

Lady Cobbler, also known as Grandmami Aves slapped her daughter in the head.

"Don't slapped my granddaughter!" Lady Cobbler hollered.

"Yes, mother." Voltura said.

"It's kind of misfortunate that we're on the same side, XJ-9." Vexus explained.

Vexus snickered.

"Yeah, no. It's not." Jenny said.

"I don't know what you've told Altravla. But, I'm keeping my eye on you if you pulled any funny business." Jenny explained.

The villains began to snickered.

* * *

The group headed to the jungles of Volcano Island.

The heroes were looking at the villains the entire time.

"I don't trust them one bit." Leonardo explained.

"Maybe they're playing us that we don't know of yet." Michelangelo explained.

"That's because they're villains." Donatello pointed out.

"If they are, I'll pauperized them." Raphael explained.

Then, the group spotted something.

"What is that?" Bessie asked.

"Freaky-looking." Otis added.

Jenny picked it up.

"Something not's right." Vexus explained.

"No, the only wrong thing is being with you." Jenny commented.

"Oh! She just went there!" Brad hollered.

Then, Chadbot got captured by a net.

"Oh dear." Chadbot said.

The team turned around.

"Mr. Chadbot?" Jenny asked.

The team was attacked by a florian mob.

"Nice job." The florian sergeant said.

* * *

The team along with their enemies have woken up after the commotion from before.

"What the...?" Jenny asked.

"Don't come closer." The sergeant warned.

"Let us go then!" Leonardo hollered.

"I'm not really sure if I want to end my life like this..." Doug explained.

Michelangelo tired of something that could work.

"Think, Mikey, think." Michelangelo thought.

Then, an idea came into Mikey's head.

"Bingo!" Michelangelo hollered.

"Hey, Black Cuevo!" Michelangelo hollered, tapping Black Cuevo.

"What?" Black Cuevo asked.

"Um, one of those weird-looking dudes said some bad stuff about you." Michelangelo replied.

"Don't care." Black Cuevo said.

"One of them said that you were dumb." Michelangelo explained.

Black Cuevo went berserk.

"Yeah I did." The female florian said.

"Don't provoke Zoe, Mikey. She's already crazy than she already is." Frida explained.

Black Cuevo charged at the florian girl.

"And, she went full-on crazy." Frida said.

The other florians became rather upset with this turn of events.

Then, two arrivals appeared on the scene to untie the heroes and unfortunately the villains. One of them has caught Korra's attention.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked.

Korra became speechless.

"Korra?" Asami asked.

"Aang? Is that you?" Korra asked.

The younger Aang looked confused.

"Do you know me?" Aang asked.

"Those guys must have made it rough for you?" Ickis asked.

"I'll say." Otis replied.

The Queen of the Myrmecs then recognized most of the heroes. Specifically SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Timmy and his fairies.

"I am so sorry for the misunderstanding, Chosen Ones." The Queen explained.

"Hey, don't worry about it, your highness." Timmy said.

"We're glad to see you again in any case." SpongeBob said.

"Whatever." Squidward said.

"But, your highness..." The sergeant said.

The queen then silences the sergeant.

"Ma'am, do you know anything about this?" Jenny asked, showing the queen the mysterious object.

The queen gasped.

"The ancient Amethyst." The queen replied.

"I assumed that's a yes?" Jenny asked.

"This happened around five days ago...I found one of them during my morning strolls." The queen replied.

"That is particularly odd at best..." Bessie explained.

"We better bring it to King Gorge." Timmy explained.

"And we'd be glad to take you to him. It's the least that we can do." The sergeant explained.

The villains grinned at the florians in the background who aren't exactly florians.

"Everything is going as planned." Vexus explained.

* * *

The florian tribe along with the queen took the heroes (and villains) to where King Gorge is.

"We should be near..." The queen explained.

Then, an ambushed has landed.

"What in the world...?" Jenny asked.

"Thank you for buying us some time, XJ9." Vexus replied.

The heroes were furious.

"So you didn't changed colors after all." Jenny explained.

"We waited at the right moment. We planted fake Amethysts all around. Like _that_ one." Plankton explained.

"So where's King Gorge?" Asami asked.

"Funny, you should asked..." Crocker pointed straight at the ropes.

King Gorge and the actual florian citizens were trapped in ooze mimes.

"King Gorge! The actual florians!" SpongeBob hollered.

"Then..." Ickis said.

The imposter florians revealed themselves as hideous monsters.

"Did not see that coming in any way." The sergeant explained.

Then, Altravla appeared in the flash as she arrived with many bruises.

"Altravla!" The Nicktoons hollered in unison.

"Are you alright, Altravla?" Jenny asked.

"I am so sorry, chosen heroes. They had me fooled." Altravla replied.

The heroes turned forward at the villains.

"You won't let you get your way. Not after deceiving us or tricking Altravla like that." Kitty explained.

"And kiss my butt!" Dudley hollered.

"Dudley...don't provoke them..." Kitty explained.

"I doubt that very much." Vexus said.

The queen, the sergeant and the bruised Altravla stood beside the heroes.

"We will fight alongside you, Chosen Ones." The queen explained.

Then, the Slicer Rangers X returned with a vengeance. Teaming with the villains.

"Not those dorks again." Sanjay said.

"Yeah, seriously?" Craig asked.

* * *

A battle engaged soon after.

"Split the fraction! Free King Gorge and the florians!" Jenny hollered.

"On it!" El Tigre, Frida, Tommy, Ren, Stimpy, Doug, Rocko and Skeeter hollered in unison.

Jenny then led the rest of the heroes in fighting off the villains.

Meanwhile, the second group successfully freed King Gorge and the florians.

"Thank you kindly, Chosen Ones." King Gorge said.

"Don't sweat it, your majesty!" El Tigre hollered.

"Manny, look!" Frida hollered, pulling on El Tigre's fur.

It was another Amethyst.

"It's another Amethyst. Could be a fake one." El Tigre explained.

"Well, it's worth a shot to take it, right?" Frida asked.

"Exactly." El Tigre replied.

Frida tried to jump to get it.

"Give me a boost, Manny." Frida said.

El Tigre put Frida on his shoulders.

"Almost...got it..." Frida said.

Then, Jane swapped the Amethyst before Frida could grab it.

"H-hey!" Frida hollered.

"You snooze, you lose." Jane explained.

Then, Jenny pauperized the Slicer Rangers X.

"I don't want to see you losers again! Got it?" Jenny asked.

The Slicer Rangers X reluctantly nodded.

"We got it." Jeff replied.

The Slicer Rangers X vanished.

* * *

The heroes were done taking care of their own enemies.

"Looks like you better get out of here too, Vexus." Brad explained.

"Yeah, game over for you!" Tuck hollered.

"Oh, we got one more surprise for you, XJ9 and crew." Vexus explained.

Vexus clapped her hands.

Jenny could feel something.

"Something's coming." Jenny explained.

A gigantic titan appeared in front of our heroes.

"Say hello to Zazz! Alzarax's right-hand man!" Plankton hollered.

The villains then let Zazz take the show.

Zazz assaulted the team and their allies with his might.

"Yes! He's beating them!" Crocker hollered.

"He's one a tough cookie." Korra explained.

Aang gripped on his staff.

"Well, he's going have to go down eventually." Aang explained.

Aang then challenged Zazz as they clashed head-on.

Aang then gave Zazz severe damages.

"Whoa...amazing..." Asami said.

"I guess that's why Aang was the Avatar before me..." Korra explained.

Zazz then retreated.

* * *

The heroes then glared at the villains.

"Yeah, yeah." Plankton said.

The villains then step into a jump pad. Returning to their respective worlds.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Chosen Ones." The queen said.

The florians then clapped for the heroes.

"So, this Amethyst? What is the origin to them?" Dib asked.

"Big mystery here." Bessie replied.

"Well, from I heard, there are five in total including the real one that we have." Chadbot explained.

"One here. And the other three at NanoZone." Chadbot continued.

"There are?" Jenny asked.

Jenny then made up her mind.

"Let's go find them. Then again, we do need some gadgetry to explore more of NanoZone like Mr. Chadbot said." Jenny explained.

The heroes agreed.

"I'm Alzarax will be saying uncle by the time we get back to NanoZone." Patrick explained.

"I like your saying, Pat." SpongeBob agreed.

"You were awesome back there, Aang." Korra said, punching Aang in the shoulder.

"T-thank you. You seemed to know me a lot..." Aang explained.

Korra whistled.

"You have no idea." Korra said.

"I have a question for you." Aang said.

"Shoot." Korra said.

"Do I end up marrying Katara?" Aang asked.

Korra was not prepared for this question.

"Well..." Korra said.

Then, Asami shushed.

"Don't tell Aang that he actually _does _married Katara." Asami explained.

"But, I think I should tell him though. It would be terrible for him if he does not find out." Korra explained.

"But, that could mean altering your existence as the current Avatar." Asami said.

Korra sighed a bit.

"Yeah. Haven't really though this through." Korra admitted.

Aang looked at Korra and Asami with sparkling eyes.

Korra and Asami became rather tense.

The heroes then head for the Ancient Ruins. To find the second Amethyst.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Again, I am sorry for taking so long.**

**I know what you trying to do, Inter-Tron. I have a personal life like everyone else. You're constantly begging for the next chapter to come out. That of a sign of you annoying me to bring it and an act of selfishness. But, if you do make an actual account, I hope we can be friends.**

**And no, I am not bringing the rest of the Nicktoons or Nickelodeon sitcoms for that matter to this story. Only the ones mentioned in the previous chapter. I will save the other Nicktoon characters (excluding Winx Club and Monster High as they are not Nickelodeon brands.) in future stories. Just not now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is the long-awaited sixth chapter to Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The heroes along with the assistance of Altravla and Chadbot planned to seek out the second Amethyst within the Ancient Ruins. Hope yo****u enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Seeking Excitement and Danger!

* * *

The team alongside Altravla, Chadbot and the citizens of Volcano Island have arrived on the ancient ruins.

"If I'm correct, the Amethyst should be inside." Altravla explained.

The citizens of Volcano Island then escorted the group inside.

"The inside is clearly _not_ what I was expecting." Raphael explained.

Then, the heroes then observed two routes.

"That's funny..." Leonardo said.

"There are two routes." Tak said.

Altravla then step forward.

"We should split off." Altravla explained.

"Team 1 will be consisting of Jenny, SpongeBob, Timmy, Otis, El Tigre, Korra, Aang, Zim, Sanjay and Craig. The rest will make up of the second team." Altravla continued.

The heroes instantly agreed. Squidward and Zim were not by the very least.

"Good call, Altravla." Jenny commented.

The team then split off.

"We'll meet back with one another if an amethyst is found." Altravla explained.

* * *

The first team seemed a bit lost.

"I am pretty sure that we've been around here before." El Tigre explained.

"Trippy!" Otis and Craig hollered in unison.

Then, the first group began to stop.

"Wait a second. This is a dead end." Jenny realized.

"You think?" Korra asked, being sarcastic.

Then, an unknown enemy has arrived, breaking many walls.

"Whoa." Sanjay said.

The enemy then smashes Aang through another set of walls.

"Oh snap! Aang!" Korra hollered.

Then, the heroes saw a crystallized room with a vortex.

"A vortex?" Timmy asked.

"Let's go." Jenny said.

The team ran towards the vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second team have arrived within a large room.

"This place feels nice." Bessie explained.

"Yeah, for a few seconds." Raphael commented.

Then, the group found an Amethyst.

"It's a blue Amethyst!" Leonardo hollered.

Bessie spitted her hands.

"Alrighty! Stand back!" Bessie hollered.

Bessie crunched her knuckles.

Chadbot grabbed hold of the Amethyst.

"We should meet back with the others." Chadbot explained.

Everyone else agreed.

"Ah, dang it!" Bessie hollered.

The second team headed back to the main entrance.

"That's weird. Where's everyone else?" Donatello asked.

"Korra! Aang!" Asami hollered.

"SpongeBob, where are you?" Patrick asked.

Brad tried contacting Jenny, but to no avail.

"Jenny's not picking up." Brad explained.

"This is not like Jenny at all." Sheldon commented.

Altravla became rather quiet.

"I hope they are alright." Altravla explained.

* * *

Elsewhere, the first team then stumbled across an alternative dimension.

"What is this place?" Sanjay asked.

"I for one do not want to find out!" Zim hollered.

Then, the heroes spotted another vortex.

"We can question about it some other time. There is another vortex straight ahead!" Jenny explained.

Jenny led the others to the vortex.

The vortex had taken them back to the second floor of the Ancient Ruins, where Aang was.

"Aang! You're alright!" Korra hollered.

"I will be if this thing had an off switch! But, glad that you guys could make in time!" Aang hollered.

"Guess we have to beat that contraction." Jenny explained.

* * *

Then, Brad contacted Jenny through her pigtails.

"Jenny!" Brad, Tuck and Sheldon hollered in unison.

"You guys!" Jenny hollered.

Altravla then put Jenny on speaker mode.

"Are you guys alright?" Altravla asked.

"Well, somewhat to be honest right now." Jenny replied.

"What exactly are you having trouble with?" Altravla asked.

Jenny began to glance at the enemy firsthand.

"It's some type of a ghost-spirit hybrid." Jenny replied.

* * *

"So it's a ghospirt?" Michelangelo asked, being excited.

The others glared at Mikey.

"Um..." Tommy said.

"Awesome!" Patrick hollered.

Altravla then checked her large catalogue book.

"That's a huge book..." Doug said.

"From what I heard, it's called a Shie'lin. An ancient native around here." Altravla explained.

The second team began to realize something.

"Then, Manny and the others are in a pinch?" Frida asked.

Altravla nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so." Altravla replied.

* * *

"Um, hate to interrupt you, Ms. Altravla, but we're in serious danger!" SpongeBob hollered, pulling one half of Jenny's pigtails.

"Ow! Ow! SpongeBob! You're hurting me somehow!" Jenny hollered.

* * *

"Alright...we should send..." Altravla said.

Patrick, Mikey, Asami, Brad, Frida and Poof raised their hands.

"No, Poof! It's dangerous!" Wanda hollered.

Poof pouted his face.

"Can I go in Poof's place?" Cosmo asked.

"No, Cosmo!" Wanda hollered.

Cosmo pouted his face as well.

"Well, better them than me not getting hurt." Daggett commented.

"I wouldn't count on that yet, bro." Norbert explained.

"Glad that Zim is getting hurt in my place though." Dib commented.

Another vortex has appeared within in sight.

"That will lead you straight to the others." Altravla explained.

"Got it." Asami said.

* * *

Therefore, the backup squad went into the vortex.

The vortex began to close.

The backup squad have arrived just in time.

"Aw yeah! The assistance fray has arrived!" Michelangelo hollered.

The team began to help out their friends in defeating the Shie'lin.

The Shie'lin was defeated in due time.

"Alright! Good work, everybody!" Jenny hollered.

A portal has appeared.

The gang immediately went inside of the portal as it closes.

* * *

The gang were then reunited with their friends.

"We're glad to that all of you are safe." Chadbot explained.

Then, Porkchop smelled something.

Porkchop began to bark.

"Porkchop? What's wrong, boy?" Doug asked.

Porkchop then pointed towards a room straight down. Doug went to followed him.

There, a treasure chest was at clear sight.

Doug couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow." Doug said.

"What is it, man?" Skeeter asked.

Doug began to open the treasure chest.

"Um, Ms. Altravla. Mr. Chadbot. Everyone. You better see this." Doug said.

The others immediately came afterwards.

"Whoa!" Blik, Waffle, Ren, Stimpy, Leonardo, Donatello, Tak, El Tigre, Frida and Aang hollered in unison.

"Fancy!" Gordon hollered.

"Love the colors!" Raphael hollered.

The Nicktoons immediately equipped the gadgets within themselves.

"These gazers and mirror gauntlets are what we need to explored more of NanoZone!" Tak hollered.

"Speaking of NanoZone..." Chadbot explained.

The heroes then headed outside.

* * *

"It's time to go back in order to find the remaining three Amethysts." Altravla explained.

The heroes then agreed.

The team began to bid farewell to inhabitants of Volcano Island as they headed back to Volcano Island.

"We're going to flip the tables on Alzarax!" Ickis hollered.

Rocko began to shiver.

"I sure hope that he won't pack a heavy punch on us..." Rocko explained.

Altravla began to transport herself along with the Nicktoons and Chadbot back to NanoZone.

* * *

"If you need me, heroes. You'll know where to find me." Chadbot explained.

Chadbot then returned to his hub back at the abandoned Evil Toy Factory.

The heroes then gazed at the next location within NanoZone.

"Looks like a town that could be animal-populated." SwaySway explained.

"Could be." Buhdeuce said.

"And it looks like our next destination..." Jenny commented.

"Well, guess that's settled with." Kitty explained.

"Let's do it!" Dudley hollered.

Therefore, the heroes set ahead to their next destination in NanoZone.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Again, I am sorry for posting for nearly a year. **

**As I mentioned before, no more ideas. This is MY story. I want to finished it in the way that I wanted.**

**Inter-Tron, I know what you're trying to do. If you were really my 'friend', you wouldn't go your way to pestered me to bring a new chapter. If anyone tries to rush me when there are a couple more chapters left, this story will be cancelled with a cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is the long-awaited seventh chapter to Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The heroes had come across their next destination in NanoZone, Nearburg. Where they encountered the conjoined brother duo of CatDog as well as the third Amethyst. Hope yo****u enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Ba-rings of Sanity!

* * *

The heroes had arrived within their current destination within NanoZone.

"This place has quite the interesting spark." Donatello explained.

"It's getting me amazed though." Korra said.

The heroes then looked at the sign.

"Nearburg." Tak said.

"Well, at least we know where we are." Stimpy commented.

Ren smacked Stimpy by the head.

"Don't point out the oblivious!" Ren hollered.

The heroes continued on their way towards the city of Nearburg.

The team began to observe the many surroundings.

"This place has some very pretty shady sightings." SpongeBob commented.

SpongeBob then turned to Patrick.

"What do you think, buddy?" SpongeBob asked.

Patrick took a quick glance at the setting.

"Trippy." Patrick replied.

"What do **YOU** think, Squidward?" SpongeBob asked, going near Squidward's space.

Squidward was getting irritated seeing SpongeBob so close to him.

"Leave me alone, you nitwit!" Squidward shouted.

Squidward tries his best to pushed SpongeBob away. However, the yellow sponge just wouldn't take a hint.

The team had begun to taken a glance of the city folk of Nearburg.

"This place has some weird inhabitants." Michelangelo said.

Raphael just glared at Michelangelo.

"It's because they're all animals, Mikey." Raphael said.

Then, something was heard in the very far distance.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"Sounds like it came from south." Donatello explained.

Jenny's determination face came on.

"Let's go!" Jenny hollered.

Therefore, the heroes immediately went south of Nearburg.

* * *

The conjoined brother duo of CatDog was being ambushed by titanic busters.

CatDog was holding what it seems to be a green Amethyst.

"Gee, Cat. What do you think those funny-looking robots want with us?" Dog asked.

Cat began to look at the green Amethyst.

"I think is that thing is what they're after, Dog." Cat replied.

Cat began to take the green Amethyst from Dog's grasp.

"Here! Take it! Take it and leave us alone in peace!" Cat hollered.

The titanic busters were still bent on destroying the brothers.

Luckily, the heroes had arrived just in time.

Dudley and Kitty began to attack the titanic busters.

"You're not going to see another light of day!" Kitty hollered.

Dudley began to smack the titanic buster with his foot.

"My foot!" Dudley hollered.

The team began to evacuate CatDog to safety.

Then, the titanic busters began to combine into one monstrous being.

The team began to shiver in fear.

"Whoa." El Tigre and Frida said in unison.

Jenny began to stand clear.

"We're going to destroyed it!" Jenny hollered.

Patrick began to flop his stomach.

"I guess we can do that." Patrick commented.

The heroes immediately worked together to destroyed the gigantic buster.

CatDog were amazed.

"Amazing." Cat and Dog said in unison.

The gigantic buster was annihilated.

* * *

Afterwards, the team began to check on CatDog.

"You two alright?" Tak asked.

Dog happily nodded his head.

"Just fine, thanks!" Dog hollered.

Cat began to dust himself.

"We would have been chopped liver if you guys didn't come." Cat explained.

The heroes then observed the Amethyst.

"Say. Is that an Amethyst?" Jenny asked.

Cat began to look upon the Amethyst.

"Oh, this thing?" Cat asked.

The heroes began to look upon it.

"With this makes number three on the Amethyst list." Korra commented.

Jenny then approached CatDog.

"Would you guys like to come with us? We need some major help in fighting a big evil." Jenny commented.

Cat became somewhat frightened.

"I don't..." Cat replied.

"Of course we'll help!" Dog hollered.

Cat began to sigh.

"We're CatDog by the way." Cat said, introducing his brother and himself to their new friends.

* * *

The heroes were then on their way.

"Hey, I have this jarring question." Otis commented.

"Shoot." Cat said.

Otis began to scratch his head.

"How do you guys poop?" Otis asked.

The other heroes had wondered about that as well.

"Well, how do you do it?" Dudley asked.

* * *

The heroes then advanced towards the next destination in NanoZone.

Asami began to observe the sign.

"Bigbark Woods?" Asami asked.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Again, I am sorry for posting for a very long time. So, just bear with me for the remainder portion of the story. Not accepting any more ideas as I want to finished this on my own. FOUR chapters are left. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here is the eighth chapter to Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! While on the verge in retrieving the fourth Amethyst, the heroes have rendezvous within their next location in NanoZone, Bigbark Woods. Where they have a run-in with Harvey Beaks and his best friends, the mischievous twins, Fee and Foo. Hope yo****u enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Say Hello to a Weirder Atmosphere!

* * *

The heroes began to explore Bigbark Woods.

"Seems like another animal populated place." Doug commented.

Skeeter then nodded.

"I like this one. Feels off the hook." Skeeter explained.

The heroes then felt weary afterwards.

"We should keep caution." Kitty commented.

Dudley became rather cocky.

"Yeah, yeah." Dudley said.

The heroes nodded in agreement.

Then, out of the blue, something was heard by within the forest area of Bigbark Woods.

"I think I heard something." Tommy commented.

Donatello nodded his head.

"Same here." Donatello said.

The team immediately went to track down the source.

* * *

Harvey Beaks and his friends, the imp twins Fee and Foo were on the run from mechanical beings.

Fee was holding onto the magenta Amethyst.

"It seems that those chumps want a piece of this magenta thing!" Fee commented.

Fee then smacked her brother.

"You idiot! You just had to provoke them!" Fee hollered.

"Well, I wanted to see on how they react in the end!" Fee hollered.

Harvey was extremely frightened as he was about to be demolished by droids of unknown species.

"I just wanted to have a normal life! Come on, Fee! Just that thing over to them so that they could leave!" Harvey hollered.

Fee began to rebuff on that last sentence.

"Fat chance, Harvey! We're protecting this baby with everything that we have left!" Fee hollered.

Harvey and the twins were then cornered.

The Cycloids then found the trio.

"Although, I am definitely open to other options." Fee commented.

Harvey then holds onto his best friends.

"It's was really nice to know you guys!" Harvey hollered.

"Same here, buddy!" Fee and Foo hollered in unison.

The first Cycloid began to vaporize a heavy beating of light at the trio.

* * *

The team then swooped into action.

"Hey! You want action? You found it!" Leonardo hollered.

"With a slice of pain!" Raphael added.

Harvey, Fee and Foo became rather surprised to the hardcore.

"Who in the heck are these guys?" Fee asked.

The Cycloids began to unleash a barrage on the inter-dimensional heroes.

The heroes were then split.

"Oh, just end me now." Squidward commented.

The Cycloids heard Squidward's words.

Luckily, SpongeBob came into Squidward's rescue.

"You're not hurt, Squidward! Hooray!" SpongeBob hollered.

Squidward became annoyed.

"Like I said, just end me now." Squidward said.

The Cycloids began to charge themselves with a huge amount of energy.

"That's not good." Tak and Otis said in unison.

The heroes then dodged the evasion.

"Crickey! I thought that I was a goner!" Rocko hollered.

Brad, Tuck and Sheldon were extremely frightened.

"Another shot like that and we would have!" Brad hollered.

"I for one do not want to experience that again!" Tuck hollered.

Daggett began to jump onto his brother's head.

"They're going for round two!" Daggett hollered.

"Dag! Dag!" Norbert hollered.

The Cycloids then unleashed a breaker on the heroes.

"We're not done yet!" Aang hollered.

Korra agreed with her predecessor.

"Right on that one!" Korra hollered.

Jenny and the heroes began to stand firm.

"We'll beat it in one shot!" Jenny hollered.

Therefore, the heroes began to band together to thwart the Cycloids.

Harvey, Fee and Foo began to watch in awe.

"Whoa." Fee and Foo said in unison.

"They're so amazing." Harvey said, with sparkles in his eyes.

* * *

The Cycloids were immediately dealt with.

"With that, I guess that's checkmate!" Bessie hollered.

El Tigre and Frida immediately high-fived each other.

"We totally killed the awesomeness!" El Tigre and Frida hollered in unison.

Harvey and the twins approached the team.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME." Fee hollered.

"So awesome!" Foo hollered.

Harvey became rather enamoured that he slithered on his words.

"Can we come with you?" Harvey asked.

The heroes became rather confused.

"The more the merrier, right?" Doug asked.

Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Right!" Jenny hollered.

Michelangelo began to pump his fist into the air.

"Aw yeah! More recruits!" Mikey hollered.

Fee handed the magenta Amethyst to Jenny.

"Only one more to go and we'll be coming for Alzarax." Jenny commented.

Harvey began to shiver in fear.

"A-Alzarax?" Harvey asked.

Fee and Foo became rather interested.

"I'm up to beating him up!" Foo hollered.

Harvey began to realize on what he was signing up for.

"On second thought, can I refund on joining you guys?" Harvey asked.

Then, Fee and Foo galloped on Harvey.

"We can't step away, Harvey! We've already made a commitment. Plus, you got us." Fee said.

"No take backs! What's done is done, Harvey!" Foo hollered.

Harvey nodded in agreement.

* * *

Therefore, the heroes began on their continuing adventure in NanoZone.

"This NanoZone is really trippy if you think about it." Fee commented.

Then, Harvey stepped onto some dust.

"Are you okay, Harvey?" Doug asked.

"Ah man! I'm so dirty!" Harvey hollered.

Fee then licked the dust.

"It's just dust, dude." Fee said.

Stimpy began to examine the scent.

"Not some regular dust..." Stimpy commented.

The heroes then observed the next observation in NanoZone.

"What a diverse place." Waffle said.

Mr. Blik nodded his head.

"I'll say." Mr. Blik commented.

Timmy then looked at the sign.

"Huh. Chalkzone. Funny name." Timmy commented.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? THREE chapters are left. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here is the ninth chapter to Nicktoons: Alzarax Strikes Back! The Nicktoons team have entered the next area in NanoZone, Chalkzone to retreive the final Amethyst. Where they meet up with the protector of Chalkzone; Rudy Tabootie and his creation, Snap. Hope yo****u enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Style of Resonance!

The team began to explore more of this new environment in NanoZone.

"This new place is really neat." Gordon commented.

"I've seen better places." Mr. Blik said.

The heroes began to observed the many chalk drawings that habitat in this environment.

"To be honest, I would love to live in this part of NanoZone." Frida said, in a very casual manner.

Then, Jenny began to stop walking for a minute.

"What's the matter, Jenny?" SpongeBob asked.

Jenny felt something nearby.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jenny asked.

The heroes then listened to the sound.

"Sure do. And it's coming from the district area of this place." Fee replied.

The heroes hurried in following the sound.

* * *

Rudy Tabootie, protector of Chalkzone and his best friend and creation, Snap; were cornered by some unwanted folk.

"These chumps must want something from us, eh, Bucko?" Snap asked.

Rudy agreed to a full extent.

"Probably this silver ball." Rudy replied, holding the fifth and final Amethyst in his grasp.

Rudy then handed Snap the silver Amethyst as he took out his magic chalk.

"You're going to draw something now? At a time like this?!" Snap asked.

"Well, I have to do something to save our skins." Rudy commented.

Rudy then drew up a baseball bat for himself.

"Are you mad, Rudy?" Snap asked.

Rudy began to swing back and forth with the baseball bat.

"Perfect!" Rudy hollered.

Snap then smacked his forehead.

"If only Penny did not have to go on a trip with her folks." Snap commented.

Rudy then proceeded in whacking the Cystoids. But, to no avail.

The Cystoids began to go closer to Rudy and Snap.

In the nick of time, the heroes had sprung in to intervene.

"Alright! We made it in time!" Harvey hollered.

Rudy and Snap were quite surprised to see the new vistors.

"Who are these guys?" Snap asked.

The heroes then made a rather impressive move on the Cystoids.

The Cystoids were demolished within a second.

Snap then kicked the broken machines.

"Yeah, that will show ya!" Snap hollered.

Rudy then shake the hands of the mysterious saviors that had saved his and Snap's rear ends.

"Thanks for the save back there." Rudy said.

The heroes with the exception of Squidward and Zim simply smiled.

"It was no biggie!" Otis hollered.

"Yeah, it totally was!" Fee and Foo hollered in unison.

Donatello took a glance of the final Amethyst.

"Hey guys. It's the final Amethyst." Donatello commented.

The heroes became rather surprised.

"What a plot twist!" Michelangelo, El Tigre and Frida hollered in unison.

Korra then proceeded in smacking the three.

"Zip it!" Korra hollered.

Rudy and Snap began to realize on what the fuss was about.

"We don't mind handing this thing over to you guys. After all, you did save our skins." Rudy commented.

Rudy then handed Jenny the silver Amethyst.

"Now that we have all five Amethysts; we need a strategy to track down Alzarax." Jenny explained.

Rudy and Snap became rather curious.

"Alzarax?" Snap asked.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll go with you to stop this guy." Rudy explained.

Jenny simply just smiled at Rudy and Snap.

* * *

Jenny began to page Altravla through her pigtails.

"Altravla. It's me. We have gotten all five." Jenny said.

Altravla then transported the heroes back to the starting point of NanoZone.

"Now, it's time for the main event." Altravla commented.

The heroes then nodded their heads.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? TWO chapters are left. **


End file.
